Bajo el Salón
by MrRayney
Summary: Aunque diga que te odio me gusta todo de ti, tu tonta sonrisa, tu raro color de piel verde, tu escuálido cuerpo y tus movimientos de baile. Como quisiera besarte bajo este salón Garfield Logan.


_**Buenas tardes amigos, soy yo MrRayney con el primer One-Shot que escribo de los Teen Titans, como siempre un CBxRae, al principio esto era un Drabble pero no sirvo para historias cortas, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes de los Teen Titans es de mi propiedad es de DC y Warner Brothers, si fueran míos Chico Bestia y Raven se hubieran besado antes de la cuarta temporada.**_

* * *

**_Bajo el Salón_**

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, la música estaba a todo volumen y la gente a mi alrededor se divertía como si no existiera un mañana, me encuentro cómodamente sentada lo más lejos posible de todo ese aborto debido a que las emociones que emanaban todas estas personas me volverían loca, aun no sé porque acepte venir a este lugar ya que esto no es lo mío, yo no encajo en esta clase de sitios, debí quedarme en la Torre leyendo algún libro pero no, me encuentro aquí.

A lo lejos veo a Robin quien se encontraba celosamente protegiendo a una inocente Starfire de todos sus admiradores, desde que se habían vuelto novios en Tokyo, Robin se había vuelto sumamente protector con Starfire pero solo cuando salían a algún lugar.

Cyborg se encontraba bebiendo un par de cervezas ya que él era mayor de edad, junto a él se encontraba una chica rubia creo que su nombre es Sarah a quien Cyborg conoció en el parque y habían ido a un par de citas desde hace varias semanas.

Al único que no logro detectar es a Chico Bestia, podría apostar que se encontraría intentando sin éxito obtener la atención de alguna chica posiblemente rubia, tan solo ese pensamiento me hierve la sangre…si no escucharon mal, desde el incidente que tuvimos en Tokyo acepte que me gustaba un poco esa mancha de color verde y si se preguntan porque lo trate tan mal…acepto que tenía un poco de celos por querer llamar la atención de todas esas chicas japonesas.

De pronto puedo sentir una mano en mi hombro, me preparaba para atacar cuando me di cuenta que quien me había tocado era Chico Bestia, estuve a punto de regañarlo ya que odio ser sorprendida cuando vaya la redundancia me sorprende de nuevo, me agarra del brazo y me atrajo profundamente a su lado mientras nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Yo al principio me muestro molesta ante esto ya que podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mi persona, estuve a punto de dar media pero aún me sostiene del brazo, llegamos al centro de la pista y pude notar como le mando un giño al Dj.

La música entonces se vuelve más tranquila y relajante, una especie de jazz acompañado de swing, podía ver que los dos éramos los únicos bailando ya que las miradas estaban sobre nosotros dos, quería dejarlo e irme a sentar pero era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, entonces lo veo a los ojos…esos ojos esmeraldas que por muy cursi que suene me hacen suspirar.

Y yo no sé cómo es que lo conseguiste pero me gusta todo de ti, me gustan tus horribles chistes que solo me cuentas para que te sonriera, me gustan tus travesuras que por muy infantiles que sean me causan gracia, me gusta como nunca me dejas en paz aun cuando te pido que me dejes sola para revolcarme en mi temores.

Tú haces que todo mi interior explote de emoción, ahora mismo me gustaría que me besaras bajo este salón de baile Garfield Logan. Te maltrato, te insulto denigrando tu orgullo en el proceso, pero eso a ti no parece importarte, pero quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.

Me olvido del mundo que nos rodea dejándome llevar por la música y tus movimientos, veo que estas sonriendo y me gusta porque aunque nunca lo demuestres me derrito como una estúpida colegiala enamorada, tu cara de color verde que aunque a algunas chicas les disguste para mi te ves excelente y no te la cambiaría por nada, tu cuerpo que a pesar de no ser musculoso a mí me vuelve loca y desata toda la lujuria en mi interior.

La música acaba, sosteniéndome entre tus brazos me tienes pegada a tu cuerpo, podemos sentir nuestras respiraciones, entonces veo como poco a poco tienes el valor de invadir si fuera posible más mi espacio personal al acercar tus labios a los míos, cierro los ojos como en las películas que ve Starfire en espera de nuestro beso.

—_Rae—_

Escucho una voz lejana decir mi nombre, pero simplemente la ignoro.

—_Rae—_

Esta vez la voz se escucha más fuerte, pero no quiero que algo tan trivial como eso arruine nuestro momento.

—_ ¡Rae despierta!—_

Esta vez decido abrir mis ojos para hacerle frente a la persona que está arruinando este momento, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que sigo en el mismo lugar, lejos de toda la gente.

_— ¡Maldita sea era tan solo un sueño!—_

Mientras intento calmar mi furia observo a la persona que me despertó, de todas las personas que podían hacer esa tarea tenía que ser Chico Bestia, podía ver que estaba un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Chico Bestia?—

—Estas bien Rae, te vez algo ida—

—Me encuentro perfectamente simplemente estaba aburrida, además ya te lo dije es Raven no Rae—

—Como quieras Rae—

Simplemente suspiro de frustración y no es porque me llame Rae, es porque aún no puedo creer hasta qué punto está fantasía había llegado y tenía que arruinármela, decido preguntar de nuevo que necesita.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Robin dice que ya es suficiente diversión por esta noche, por lo que es hora de volver a la Torre, pero antes llevaremos a Sarah a su casa—

—Muy bien, de cualquier modo estoy cansada y con todo este ruido quería irme desde hace varias horas—

Me levanto del taburete y sigo a Chico Bestia hacia la salida, cuando estábamos fuera podía ver que ya todos nos estaban esperando dentro del auto.

—Hey Raven— Me llamo Chico Bestia mientras nos dirigíamos al Auto.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Pregunto con mi monótona voz.

— ¿Por qué estabas diciendo mi nombre mientras soñabas despierta? Acaso estabas pensando en lo sexy que soy—

—Ya quisieras, solo soñaba lo feliz que seria que me dejaras en paz por lo menos un día—

Pero hay momentos Chico Bestia, en los que me gustaría dejar esta faceta mía en la cual digo odiarte para poder decirte lo que siento y poder compartir contigo un beso bajo ese salón de baile.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Escribí este One-Shot inspirándome en la canción llamada St. James Ballrom, es el primero que escribo de mi pareja favorita, espero que Raven no se haya escuchado muy Oc porque la verdad intente lo mayor que pude que estuviera dentro de su personaje.**_

_**Cualquier crítica es recibida, recuerden los comentarios son el pan de cada día para los escritores y más si son críticas constructivas que nos ayudan a mejorar como escritores, así que se los agradecería mucho.**_


End file.
